newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Pickles
Thomas Malcom Tommy Pickles is one of the main character from Rugrats and All Grown Up!. In Rugrats (1991-2004) Tommy is best known for being the most courageous of the children often proposing new and innovative ideas towards the subject matter and leading the other children (Chuckie Phil and Lil) on imaginative adventures. He also has the incredible ability to coerce and inspire the others into overcoming fears and challenging the boundaries set by their parents. Inside his diaper is a plastic screwdriver which he uses to get himself and his friends out to play pen. He was the youngest brother (although not much younger than Phil and Lil) until his younger brother Dil was born despite that he had a reputation for being the bravest baby. But in the episode Mommy's Little Assets Charlotte babysat him and she often rarely punishement for his bad behavior. These adventures of his usually involved in solving simple dilemmas that are complicated by big imaginations. For enstance in an episode where Tommy's parents were speaking of dust bunnies and Angelica told him the bunnies hid under the carpet itself. He also stands up to his evil-minded cousin Angelica Pickles. He appeared in the most episodes of any character. At the start of the series Tommy was exactly one year old aand was presumably the youngest of the core Rugrats. Family Members In the Rugrats film *The Rugrats Movie Tommy (as The Prince) is the leader and the main character of the movie. He and his friends are playing Okey Dokey Jones (a parody of Indiana Jones) at the beginning of the film. He gets a new baby brother however he thought he was getting a sister and while his mother is giving birth he and his friends go through the hospital to find her. Unfortunately Didi has her baby and her baby is male. His friends Lil and Phil (as Princesses) plan to take Dil back to the baby store or hopsicle (hospital). Tommy does not want Phil and Lil DeVille to take Dil to the hospital because his mom and dad want to keep him. He realizes Dil is a bad naughty baby (hogging the blanket not cooperating drinking up all their milk) and takes a jar of banana baby food holding it above Dil's head. About to pour the food on Dil he stops himself holds him close and says I'm sorry Dil. As they become loving brothers Tommy sings Dil a lullabye and they slowly fall asleep. Before the film ends Dil decides to share his bottle with his big brother Tommy. *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie In contrast to the first and third films Tommy plays a supporting yet somewhat minor role. In the opening moments of the film Dil are at Grandpa Lou's wedding. He is angry because someone took Dil's pacifier and buried it in the sandbox (although he mentions that the park is his favorite place). He and the other Rugrats help Chuckie finds his new mother. *Rugrats Go Wild! After the Pickles DeVilles & Finsters are shipwrecked on a deserted island rather than on a fancy cruise thanks to Stu Tommy decides they should look for Nigel Thornberry (as he says Nigel Strawberry) to help them get home. They eventually do but Nigel develops amnesia and the thinks that he is a toddler. This is a crossover animated film of Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. He aims to be just like his hero Nigel as he pretends to be him and captures film of a three-toed sloth. Lil being the camerawoman and Chuckie the director and others spot a Siberian tiger (in their words Siferian tiger). As they all except Tommy get away in the jeep and the tiger bites at Tommy's diper until it snaps. Thus sending them to the river where they encounter a Crocogator and escape it with a chew toy. In the final scene the families unite and Tommy decides to be like his father when he gets older. In All Grown Up! (2003-2008) Personality Similiar to Susie's talent for singing Tommy also has a newfound talent: making films with his camcorder (perhaps a residue trait leftover from wanting to be like Nigel). A few episodes have been made around this fact: Truth or Consquences (first US tx: November 30 2003) revealed he made his first film at the age of 37 months then making a negative film about his friends. The main storyline of Brother Can You Spare the Time (first US tx: Janurury 17 2004) opened with him mentioning recently winning a young filmmaker's award and one storyline in the episode Bad Aptitude (first US tx: June 4 2004) was about Tommy's sudden early retirement from filmmaking after making a flop and recieving an unfavorable (for his filmmaking aspirations) result on his career aptitude exam. However he has not been seen with his camcorder since The Big Score (first US tx: April 25 2005) when he was filming Lil at the soccer field. In the episode Theif Encounter (first US tx: December 6 2003) he was discovered to be stealing goods from around the neighborhood but that was because he was sleep walking in River Rats (first US tx: December 13 2003) he was shown to be afraid of water stemming from an experience during a fishing outing with his grandpa in Dude Where's My Horse (first US tx: July 16 2005) he was the worst cowboy out of the regulars (always roping up Lil). Up until early Season 2 Tommy was either shown or mentioned as being part of the soccer school team even trying to teach Dil how to play (Fools Rush In first US tx: June 5 2004). Lately (more specifically since the episode The Big Score) however all the focus on soccer was involved only Phil and Lil DeVille. He had his first kiss with Olivia in episode 26 Fear of Falling. Also it is shown that he might have feelings for his friend Kimi Finster in the episode TP+KF. Love instrests *Olivia: Tommy meets Olivia for the only time whilst on vacation in the episode Fear of Falling. After Tommy develops a crush on her he spends nearly all his time with her and she eventually provides him with his first kiss. *Racheal: Tommy developed a crush on Racheal in the episode Racheal Racheal after they met each other at Hebrew school. They were both there to prepare for their respective Bar and Bat Mitzvahs. They soon became official boyfriend and girlfriend before breaking up in the final episode All Broke Up!. In All Broke Up! Tommy also shows an intrest in another girl called Anita. *Kimi Finster: In the episode TP+KF it is shown that Tommy might have feelings for Kimi and vice versa. It is revealed in that episode that Kimi had written TP+KF on her garage wall. Appearance Rugrats Tommy's distinct features in Rugrats are a mostly-bald with a few strands of hair and stubble a sky blue shirt a diaper bow-legs and pigeon-toed feet. Tommy wears a white diaper with yellow straps which sometimes sags or falls off. In certain episodes he wore a red shirt with overalls like in the second pilot Tommy's First Birthday. Although every episode since he has worn a sky blue shirt. He has no visible teeth in front of his mouth but he has one tooth on the right side of his jaw when seen from the inside. All Grown Up! Tommy now has purple hair like his father Stu. From season 2 onwards his hair changed to a lighter purple color. For season one he wears a white shirt with sky blue sleeves. For later seasons Tommy (like most characters) expanded his wardrobe and began wearing many different outfits. He still keeps his screwdriver he had as a baby in his pocket. More recently he had a keychain with a screwdriver on it. Voice actors *Tami Holbrook (pilot only) *E.G. Daily (1991-2008)﻿